Second Invasion of Earth
The '''Second Invasion of Earth '''was a series of attacks executed by Steppenwolf, in a quest to retrieve the three Mother Boxes and bring about the complete takeover of Earth. His greatest opposition was by the Justice League, and the confrontation between the two led to the subsequent revival of Superman. The conflict culminated in a wide-scale destructive battle in the Russian village of Pozharnov, where the Justice League defeated Steppenwolf. Background First Invasion of Earth Battle for Earth During the Earth invasion over 30,000 years ago, the mighty ruler of planet Apokolips, Darkseid has ordered his nephew Steppenwolf to conquer the Earth, and he faced the united armies of Humans, Amazons and Atlanteans altogether the Olympian Gods and two Greens Lanterns sent by the Guardians of Oa for help defending earth against Steppenwolf. Steppenwolf's Exile He had used the mother boxes for transforming the Earth and murdered a Green Lantern in the process, but he was defeated by Zeus and forced into retreat, leaving the mother boxes in the process and returning to Apokolips in humiliation. He was exiled shortly after. It is believed that he learned of Superman and his death when Lex Luthor contacted him, and thus began the next invasion approximately a year later. Steppenwolf's Return In the present, the world is in mourn following the death of Superman. Sensing humanity's fear, Steppenwolf and his Parademons return to Earth to resume their hunt for the Mother Boxes through kidnapping several employees of S.T.A.R. Labs, which is in possession of one of the boxes. Having investigated the kidnappings and encountering a Parademon himself, Batman decides to move forward in recruiting his planned team of metahumans as he believes an invasion is coming. Steppenwolf manages to retrieve the Mother Box from Themyscira, prompting Queen Hippolyta to warn her daughter Wonder Woman. She joins Batman's group and informs him about Steppenwolf and the Mother Boxes. The two of them fail to persuade Aquaman and Cyborg, but manage to recruit Flash into the team. Cyborg later joins the group after his father Silas Stone is among those kidnapped, and Steppenwolf attacks Atlantis to retrieve the second Mother Box. Second Invasion of Earth Skirmish under Gotham Harbour The team later receives intel from Commissioner James Gordon that the Parademons are travelling underground, and conclude that Steppenwolf's army is based in an abandoned facility. Although the group manages to rescue the kidnapped employees, the facility is flooded during combat, which traps the team until Aquaman rescues them, having decided to join them after Steppenwolf's attack on Atlantis. Cyborg retrieves the last Mother Box from S.T.A.R. Labs for the group to analyze. Batman decides to use the Mother Box to resurrect Superman not only to help them fight Steppenwolf's army, but also to restore hope in humanity. Wonder Woman and Aquaman are hesitant about the idea, but Batman forms a secret contingency plan. Resurrection of Superman Clark Kent's body is exhumed and placed in the waters of the Kryptonian ship, and Allen provides a strong energy blast to activate the Box and resurrect Superman. Superman, however, possesses few memories, and he attacks the group after Cyborg accidentally launches a projectile at him. On the verge of being killed by Superman, Batman enacts his contingency plan: Lois Lane. Superman calms down and leaves with Lois to his family home where he reflects and tries to recover his memories. With the last Mother Box unguarded, Steppenwolf retrieves it with ease. Battle of Pozharnov Without Superman to aid them, the remaining five heroes travel to a remote location in Russia, where Steppenwolf plans to unite the boxes once again and reshape the world for his lord and master. The team fights their way through the Parademons to reach Steppenwolf, although they are unable to stage a significant enough distraction for Cyborg to separate the boxes. Superman arrives and assists Flash in evacuating the city, and ultimately aids Cyborg in separating the Mother Boxes. Following the separation, an enraged Steppenwolf enters the Apokolipian construct, where he is confronted by Superman, (who after battling both Wonder Woman and Aquaman), is easily overpowers the New God. The Kryptonian uses his ice breath to freeze Steppenwolf’s axe, which Wonder Woman shatters the weapon with her own sword. Bleeding and thus knowing he has been defeated, he is overwhelmed with fear, as his parademons begin to attack him. Turning on him, he fights them as he and the Parademons are teleported away via Boom Tube. Aftermath After the war ended, the Justice League vowed to defend the Earth, and, they are now hailed by humanity as heroes.Category:Wars